


Nubes de Algodón

by Kurenaix1



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, MuraAka - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurenaix1/pseuds/Kurenaix1
Summary: Luego de 6 años decidió que lo mejor era volver a su país, retornar a su tierra que dejó atrás por un corazón roto, pero el destino es caprichoso, Akashi se verá enfrentado a los fantasmas de su pasado, pero ahora es distinto, pues ya no está solo.Murasakibara x AkashiMención:Himuro x IzukiKise x KasamatsuAdvertencia: MPREG





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki, yo solo los utilizo para que enfrenten su pasado con valentía y acepten sus sentimientos.
> 
> Hola, vengo a dejar esto que también es el OS 2 de mi serie “Rayos de Sol” si bien es una historia que complementa a otra se puede leer perfectamente sin conocer el primer OS que es de otra pareja.  
> Solo pondré un pequeño contexto que es algo necesario para leer:  
> Izuki y Yukio son empleados de Akashi, Shun espera un hijo de Himuro (pero no es su novio) que es el mejor amigo de Murasakibara.  
> Eso es todo lo que deben saber con respecto a los otros personajes, este es el primer OS por si se animan a leer si no, no importa no es necesario. https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346943

Luego de 6 años decidió que lo mejor era volver a su país, no tenía muchas más motivaciones que la tranquilidad de verse en su tierra, actualmente Akashi Seijuro cargaba con la responsabilidad de ser un alto ejecutivo representante de la empresa de su padre en el extranjero. Hace tiempo decidió abandonar su antigua vida en post de los intereses de su familia.

Con 26 años, una exitosa carrera y más dinero de lo que se puede gastar en una sola vida, tomó rumbo a su país natal, el estrés al que estaba sometido sumado al “sobre cargo” extra que traía dentro lo habían terminando de convencer.

Seijuro cargaba con un embarazo de tres meses y por recomendación médica debía descender su carga laboral o su presión arterial podría desencadenar en una perdida. No deseaba eso, si bien su criatura no fue planificada y el padre era un sujeto que conoció en un bar y jamás volvió a ver. No llevaba una vida alocada, pero de vez en cuando salía a beber por ahí, fue un pequeño desliz. 

Ese niño era su única familia además de su padre, la noticia al principio no le hizo chiste, pensó en deshacerse de él, pero pasando algunos días la idea de compartir su soledad no se le hizo tan mala y hasta empezó a cuidar al “producto” de esa relación, de pronto ya no era la cosa molesta que le arrebataba la “libertad” si no que era su pequeño.

En todos esos años Akashi perdió el contacto con los de la GoM. Cuando se marchó tenía el corazón tan roto que de paso quiso borrar también a sus amigos, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise… con el único que mantuvo algún tipo de contacto fue con Midorima, pero este no pasaba mas allá de un correo electrónico de vez en cuando.

No tenía cara mirarlos a los ojos de nuevo, lo mejor era dejarlo como estaba, a Murasakibara, su ex novio, le deseaba lo mejor, él era la razón por la que se alejó de todos, fue un abrupta ruptura. 

Habían sido novios durante cinco años, vivían juntos y tenían una vida prácticamente armada, pero Murasakibara decidió que ya no quería seguir con él, se enamoró de otra persona y lo dejó, todavía le dolía recordar esa confesión, trató de hacerse el fuerte, le dio las gracias y se marchó, haría lo que su padre siempre quiso que hiciera, manejar sus empresas en el extranjero, fue triste, porque no le dijo a nadie, simplemente huyó de su dolor como un cobarde, sin explicaciones , sin despedidas como una vil rata traidora jugando con los sentimientos de sus amigos, en esos momentos únicamente podía pensar en su destrozado corazón, en su futuro roto ¿Donde estaba el proyecto que imaginó junto a Atsushi? ¿Una vida juntos? ¿En dónde quedaron los “Aka-chin te amo”? Nada era cierto, el amor de pareja no existía, por eso amaría a su bebé porque sería lo único verdadero, el autentico amor como el que su madre le había tenido.

Volvió a su antigua ciudad de residencia, Tokio, ya había comprado un departamento, por orden medica debía estar con reposo por lo que inmediatamente colocó avisos para contratar personal que le ayudara en sus tareas diarias, para comenzar necesitaba a un chofer de confianza que transportara sus papeles desde su casa a la empresa, fue una dura entrevista, las expectativas de sueldo eran altas por lo que tuvo que descartar de un montón de candidatos, finalmente se decidió por el que creyó más idóneo, un chico de mirada seria, callado y expresión gruñona, se llamaba Kasamatsu Yukio, lo escogió porque de todos era menos narcisista, había sido fotógrafo de una agencia de modas y si bien no tenía experiencia trabajando en el rubro su sexto sentido le indicó que sería el correcto, ya pasando dos semanas confirmó que no se había equivocado en escogerlo.

Semanas después cuando ya le era demasiado pesado comer comida chatarra y ocuparse de las labores de su hogar contrató a todo sujeto, era bueno trabajar con hombres todo eras más simple y rápido, lo eligió por encima de un montón de señoras, no deseaba tratar con personas que le dieran ordenes, el chico estaba en estado de embarazo igual que él y se notaba que tenía problemas y necesitaba el empleo. El nombre de su nuevo subordinado era Izuki Shun.

Desde ahí todo fue mejorando un poco, ambos empleados eran excelentes, amaba la comida de Shun, sobre todo con él la relación se hizo muy estrecha, este era bastante carismático, tenía un humor terrible, pero a veces lo hacía reír, también se mantenía al tanto de cuidarlo. A ambos les dio alojo en su residencia, ya que no sabía cuando su condición podría empeorar.

 

Seguía sin querer saber de los milagros, a Shintaro le había dicho que volvió a Tokio, pero que no deseaba ser visitado, no comprendía bien su manera egoísta de actuar, pero por ahora pensaba que estaba bien, jamás se había despreocupado de sus compañeros, tenía un informante que le contaba cómo iba la vida de ellos, como todo un acosador, sin embargo no podía abandonarlos a su suerte, cada vez que a alguno le surgía alguna necesidad grande, pasaba algo y se solucionaba gracias a él, así fue con la enfermedad del hijo de Tetsuya, la deuda que le impedía a Daiki comprar una casa, etc. trataba de sentirse mejor compensando esos años de ausencia en sus vidas con cosas materiales, porque vaya de eso si que tenía mucho.

///////////  
Shun siempre le daba de merienda unos ricos dulces de fresa que compraba en una pastelería, no sabía porque, pero el sabor le daba nostalgia, hacía que sus papilas gustativas estuvieran en éxtasis, cada vez deseaba probar mas de ese dulce sabor, no era tan aficionado a lo dulce, pero le traía lindos recuerdos, sí, evocaciones de su vida feliz con Murasakibara, cuando este le contaba de su sueño de ser pastelero, sabía que lo había logrado y le ponía feliz, seguro era muy talentoso.

Se mantenía en silencio con respecto a su pasado, incluso cuando había logrado construir una buenísima relación que rozaba en la amistad con sus empleados.

Un día cuando Shun organizaba sus cosas se encontró con una caja, que tiró por accidente al suelo, vio entre ellos un montón de recuerdos, el que más le llamó la atención fue una camiseta enorme que tenía un número nueve, sin duda era de un equipo de basketball, la preparatoria “Yosen” rápidamente Izuki recogió el contenido, habían fotos, cartas, etc. Seguramente eran del antiguo amor de Akashi.  
///////////  
Cuando Izuki le contó sobre el problema que tenía con el padre de su hijo y le mencionó el nombre de este, casi se cae de espaldas, resultó que el sujeto en cuestión era el mejor amigo de Murasakibara, Himuro Tatsuya, la vida insistía en juntarlo con personas que tenían que ver con su pasado, supo enseguida que Atsushi andaba cerca, Shun le pidió el permiso para que este lo visitara, pese al temor aceptó, además el tipo nunca le cayó mal.

El día en que Tatsuya visitó su casa no pudo evitar que le contara sobre Murasakibara.

—Es una coincidencia aterradora que nos rencontremos en esta situación.

—Sí, no hay problema en que vengas, eres bienvenido a mi hogar, pero déjame advertirte que si le haces daño a Shun no seré considerado.

— No has cambiado nada, ¿Sabes? Atsushi todo este tiempo ha pensado en ti. —Al escuchar ese nombre se sobresaltó.

—Pues no debería, fue él quien me dejó.

— Está arrepentido.

—Pues qué bien. 

— ¿Nunca has pensado en hablar con él?  
— ¿Qué sentido tiene? él escogió su camino y yo el mío, estoy muy de acuerdo que visites mi hogar, pero te pido que no le vayas a mencionar nada de mí.

—Claro, seré discreto, aunque sienta que traiciono a mi amigo.

—Por favor.

—Él tiene un hijo. 

— ¿Qué?

—Atsushi tiene un hijo. —Shun que estaba cocinando escuchó esto, pese a que él y Murasakibara hablaban jamás se dio por enterado.

—Que bueno.

—Es adorable, se llama Atsumi, lamentablemente no vive con él, pero Atsushi está peleando su custodia. — Akashi se sorprendió demasiado, su informante no le había dicho nada de eso.

—Es… es una lástima.

—La madre lo utiliza para hacer que Atsushi vuelva a su lado, la verdad jamás ha querido al niño.

Akashi se quedó pensando, la situación del nene le daba lástima, también la de su querido Murasakibara, pese a sus ganas de alejarse no podía evitar quererle y pensar en él, le dolía que lo estuviera pasando mal.

— ¿Es… es de la mujer por la que me dejó?

—Si, la misma loca. 

—O, ya veo.

—Sé que debes pensar que lo tiene merecido.

— Claro que no, es una lástima, pero, bueno… Tatsuya cuando vuelvas a venir hablaremos, debo meditar algunas cosas.

Himuro estaba al corriente de que Akashi era una persona criteriosa, se notaba que el amor que sentía por su mejor amigo todavía permanecía intacto, había visto sufrir a Murasakibara y arrepentirse.  
///////////

Un buen día Seijuro decidió que contactaría con sus ex amigos de la GOM, fue una de esas decisiones que se toman con el corazón, dejando de lado los posibles reclamos que estos pudieran darle, e incluso exponiéndose a que le trataran mal por su egoísmo.

Al primero que contacto fue a Midorima, le envió un correo diciéndole que ya podían verse, tenía claro que le recriminaría por lo mal amigo que fue y eso que con él había sido mas considerado que con el resto por ser su mejor amigo.

Luego replicó el mensaje al resto de los chicos, a todos menos a Murasakibara, era algo tonto al no olvidar el pasado y seguir adelante, pero no tenía deseos de encontrarse con él, dolía, tampoco le alegraba la situación por la que estaba pasando con su ex mujer y el hijito, esa misma tarde llamó a Nijimura su abogado, para que le ayudara a Atsushi con el caso obviamente sin decirle nada de su persona.

Al resto de los chicos los citó para un sábado con la promesa de que no dijeran nada a Atsushi y así fue. 

Cuando el día llegó sus empelados tenían órdenes estrictas de vigilar la puerta y ver que únicamente entraran los llamados, como siempre puntualmente llegó primero el ex Shutoku.

—Shintaro, veo que te cortaste el cabello, te queda bien.

—Claro ¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después que te desapareces y me mandas un correo cada 6 meses para avisarme que sigues vivo? Oh por Dios ¡Estas embarazado! 

— Si, es una larga historia, bueno la verdad no, me metí con un tipo en el baño de un bar y terminé así.

—Akashi tú… 

—Shintaro no lo he pasado bien, fue solo una noche y pues…  
El siguiente en llegar fue Kuroko.

—No pensaste en nosotros y en lo preocupado que estuvimos, todo este tiempo, ni un solo mensaje…—Le reprochó Tetsuya levantando la voz.

—Créeme que si pensé todo el tiempo y me preocupe Tetsu ¿Cómo están los niños?

— ¿Como sabes de mis hijos? te fuiste antes de que nacieran. 

— Que no les haya hablado no significa que este ajeno a lo que pasa en sus vidas. — Con eso Kuroko entendió el porqué muchas veces los problemas se resolvían solos y las deudas quedaban saldadas. Seijuro Akashi jamás los había olvidado.

Izuki y Kasamatsu habían estado arreglando la casa y preparando la cena, para los invitados, la puerta sonó y fue turno de Yukio para ir.

Se sintió un idiota cuando apareció Ryota ¡Claro! era obvio si este era de la GoM.  
— ¡Yukiochii!

— ¡O No!

—Oh por Dios, te desapareciste, estaba muy preocupado ¿Por qué no contestas mis mensajes?

—Porque me echaron por tu culpa, ya no tenemos nada que ver Ryota, por casualidad trabajo aquí, así que espero no hagas que me corran otra vez.

—Pero, yo… yo no sé porque me culpas.

—No deseo tener que interactuar contigo más que lo justo y necesario, vienes a ver a mi jefe así que limítate a eso.

— ¿Ya no quieres saber nada de mí?

—Ryota ¡He estado más de 5 meses fuera de tu vida! por favor, pasa y ve con tu amigo y no me jodas. —Hizo un ademán de desagrado. — ¿Izuki puedes atender al señor? Shun enseguida lo encaminó a la habitación. 

Cuando Kise entró se encontró con Midorima y Kuroko, casi le da un infarto al ver el estado del pelirrojo, con esa barriga.

—Akashicchi, no te han sentado bien los años, parece que dejaste de hacer deporte wow.

—Idiota, esta embarazado. — Le contestó Midorima.

—Me da gusto verte Ryota.

El último en llegar fue Aomine.

—Impuntual como siempre, Daiki.

—Akashi, wow traes sobrecargo, que bueno verte otra vez. — Contestó divertido. 

Seijuro les explicó bien el porqué de su alejamiento de tantos años, la razón les hizo doler el corazón y no pudieron reclamarle nada, resulta que Akashi no deseaba que terminaran alejando a Murasakibara de ellos por lo sucedido por el término de su relación, recordaba que cuando se suscito el problema varios le recriminaron al pelimorado, Midorima terminó por confesar que él no se relacionaba con Atsushi, porque lo culpaba.

Esa noche cenaron juntos, pronto llegó Momoi y el grupo estuvo casi completo, sólo faltaba Murasakibara, llegaron al acuerdo de que por ahora no le mencionarían nada, nadie deseaba alterar a Akashi.

///////////  
Algo en el mundo de Murasakibara no parecía estar bien, es más, era un completo desastre.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más consciente tiempo atrás, todo lo que le sucedía era producto del llamado “karma”.

En ese entonces vivía una linda relación con Akashi, cinco hermosos años llenos de alegrías, pero algo andaba mal, al pasar el tiempo comenzó a querer vivir nuevas experiencias, pese a que amaba al pelirrojo quería vivir, era joven y lleno de sueños, pretendía estudiar repostería, amaba hacer postres y le salían genial.

En ese instituto la conoció a ella, la mujer que puso de cabezas su mundo, se “enamoro” o al menos eso creía, pero no estaba preparado para dejar a Akashi, no deseaba perderlo tampoco, el egoísmo de quererlo todo sin pensar en nadie lo llevó a la infidelidad, y Seijuro se dio cuenta.

Atsushi amaba a Akashi, se sentía seguro a su lado, él le había entregado tanto, nunca supo cómo hacerlo feliz y poco a poco la relación se desgastó… esa fue la excusa.

Akashi no le dijo nada, sólo se fue del departamento que compartían, quiso hablar con él, pero este salió del país así sin más, sin un adiós, era muy descarado para querer ese tipo de consideraciones.

Pasó el tiempo, la relación se consolidó con aquella mujer y pronto ella estuvo embarazada, terminó sus estudios y se puso a trabajar como loco para mantener a su nueva familia.  
Con mucho esfuerzo y talento levantó su pastelería en el centro de la ciudad, sus amigos y familia lo habían apoyado mucho, al fin tenía una fuente de trabajo estable, cuando Akashi se fue sus amigos lo culparon, pero luego lo perdonaron, no había nada que hacer si ya no amaba al pelirrojo, Atsushi con vergüenza reconocía que no se había podido sacar su recuerdo del corazón.

Se casó, al poco tiempo su esposa comenzó a comportarse de manera violenta con él, se enojaba por todo y recriminaba cada cosa, pensó que al nacer su bebé todo se calmaría, lejos esto fue mucho peor, cada día era una nueva discusión llegando al punto en que no estaba nunca tranquilo.

Su hijo estaba creciendo en un ambiente horrible, cuando este cumplió tres años dijo “basta” y le pidió el divorcio a la mujer quien en un ataque de histeria lo golpeó con una silla en la cabeza, los vecinos llamaron a la policía, el niño fue tomado en custodia del gobierno y debieron asistir a muchas terapias para que le devolvieran al pequeño.

Habían pasado dos años de eso, deseaba obtener el cuidado personal de su criatura, su ex lo chantajeaba con hacerle cosas malas si no le daba lo que quería, la mujer se había vuelto alcohólica y descuidaba mucho a Atsumi. Habían días donde recordaba con añoranza a Akashi, quiera pedirle perdón, mostrarle que todo el dolor que le causó lo había pagado con creces, era un estúpido no lo merecía. 

Sin saberlo Aka-chin fue su inspiración para crear deliciosos postres con los que había ganado numerosos concursos, su obra más reconocida eran sus pastelillos de cereza que Shun siempre compraba.

Su pastelería andaba muy bien, pero últimamente los recuerdos se hacían más latentes, sus amigos tampoco sabían nada de Akashi tal vez no querían decirle, se lo merecía.

Jamás pensó que por una casualidad se enteraría del retorno de su antiguo amor.

Ese día lo llamaron por un pedido gigante de pasteles, debía cumplir ya que había firmado un contrato y no necesitaba más problemas legales, el asunto era que ese fin de semana Atsumi estaba en su casa, por ley le habían otorgado visitas fines de semana por medio, al niño le encantaba pasar tiempo con su padre, pero no podía llevárselo a la pastelería.

—Muro-chin ayuda. —Pidió a su mejor amigo. —Debo trabajar y él no me va a dejar.

— ¿Quieres que lo cuide?

—Claro.

—Estoy con Izuki.

—Mejor, a Zuki chin le agrada.

—Ok, lo llevaremos al trabajo de Shun y después te lo dejo en casa — Llevar al hijo de Murasakibara a casa de Akashi era una mala idea, pero ¿Que mas podía hacer? además no creía que Seijuro se lo tomara a mal. 

Así fue como Himuro recogió al pequeño Atsumi en casa del pelimorado, habló previamente con Izuki, este no tuvo problemas hablaría con el pelirrojo.  
///////////

—Akashi, Himuro tiene que cuidar a su sobrino hoy día y bueno como es su día libre quería pasarlo conmigo ¿Tienes algún problema con que traiga el niño a casa?

Akashi que estaba sumido en su trabajo lo miró dubitativo, no estaría mal tener un niño en casa, tal vez sería la oportunidad para socializar con uno.

—Está bien, pero que no toque nada de mi trabajo por favor.

—Claro que no, por cierto es el hijo de Atsushi. —Shun salió casi corriendo, no había querido mirar el rostro de Seijuro, aunque era mejor que lo supiera ahora y no cuando viera a la criatura que era idéntica a su papi.

///////////

Al rato llegó Himuro con el pequeño Atsumi, este era bastante alto para su edad y parecía ser mayor, saludó con mucho afecto a Izuki, y le hizo cariño a la barriga.

Luego saludó a Kasamatsu, este le dio una palmada en la cabeza, los niños no eran lo suyo aunque ese pequeñín se veía bastante simpático.

Seijuro se mantuvo paralizado dentro de su cuarto, no creía que conocer al pequeño fruto de su ex amor lo conmocionaría de tal forma, quería salir corriendo, era solo un niño.

¿Por qué Justamente se había topado con su pasado de esa manera?

Que el Pseudo-novio de Izuki quien trabajaba para él fuese el mejor amigo de su ex no era nada más que una treta del destino.

Su bebé de ya casi 8 meses lo pateo fuerte, estaba actuando como un idiota, se levantó de la cama y se asomó un poco, de lejos divisó a un pequeño con el mismo tono de cabello que Murasakibara, era muy adorable como un “Mini Atsushi”, se enterneció demasiado, pero lo mejor sería mantenerse lejos del chiquillo, no deseaba que viejos sentimientos afloraran.

Decidió sumergirse de lleno en revisar las acciones de sus tantas empresas, recordando viejas historias, su bebé estaba inquieto y parecía no querer dejarlo en paz.

Poco rato pasó, un descuido y el “pequeño Murasakibara” entró a su habitación.

—Hola. —Akashi levantó la vista, esa voz era tan dulce que podría derretir a cualquiera.

—Eh Hola ¿Como estas?

—Bien, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Akashi Seijuro.  
—Eh, eres Aka-chin. — La sola mención de su nombre con ese peculiar diminutivo le hizo revolver el estomago, estaba nervioso por un nene de 5 años.

—Bueno si quieres decirme así pues está bien ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

—Atsumi Murasakibara. — Le sonrío y Seijuro podría haber jurado que tenía antojos de abrazar a esa criatura.

—Qué lindo nombre.

—Estoy feliz, porque estaré con mi papi.

— ¿En serio? ¿Quieres mucho a papá? 

—Si quiero vivir con él, mi mamá es mala.

Ok esa había sido demasiada información, ya antes se había contactado con su abogado para que le echara la mano con el caso a Murasakibara, claro, siempre manteniendo el anonimato.

—Te prometo que pronto estarás con tu papi, pequeño.

— ¿De verdad Aka chin?  
—Ehm si, pero debes no hablarle de mi a tu papi ¿Bueno? No le cuentes que conociste a alguien llamado “Aka-chin “

— ¿Por qué?

— Mmm… porque no es necesario ¿Vale? 

—Bueno, ¿Aka-chin va a tener un bebito?  
—Si

— Que lindo. — el pequeño se acercó poniendo una de sus manitas en la barriga del contrario. 

Lo que sintió Akashi por aquel infante era la prueba más grande de que el amor que sentía por Atsushi estaba más que vivo, se odiaba por eso, tantos años, tantas noches tratando de olvidarlo ¿Para qué? Incluso dejó la vida en Japón por enterrar su pasado, seguro que el contrario ni debía acordarse de él.

En eso entró Kasamatsu con cara de tragedia, pensaba que Seijuro estaría muy enfadado por el descuido, pero lo que encontró le hizo sonreír, ambos estaban conversando muy a gusto, prefirió no molestar.

—Oye Tatsuya, tu sobrino está metido en la habitación con Akashi. — A Himuro se le desfiguró el rostro. —Tranquilo el mocoso ya se lo ganó.

///////////

Lo que pasarían semanas después fue una cosa mágica, de pronto su antiguo compañero de Teiko, ahora abogado exitoso se acercó a él y comenzó ayudarlo con el caso de su hijito.

Murasakibara sabía que conseguir la custodia de Atsumi era una cosa horriblemente difícil, pero con la ayuda de Nijimura Shuuzo ahora brillante abogado, no era imposible.  
Lo que desconocía era que detrás de esa gestión se encontraba la mano del poderoso Akashi ayudándolo.

///////////

—Tío Muro-chin ¿Cuando vamos a ver a Aka-chin otra vez?— preguntó el pequeño un día que fue de visita, por desgracia. Atsushi escuchó aquel comentario.

— ¿Que fue lo que dijiste? Atsu-chin  
—Que quiero ver a Aka-chin, Aka-chin es el jefe de Zuki-chin. — Al parecer el pequeño se había olvidado de que no mencionaría nada a su papi.

—Aka-chin, ¿Mi Aka-chin? — Se alteró mirando a Himuro acusatoriamente.

—Atsushi tranquilo, puedo explicarte.

—O sea si es mi Aka chin.

—Mira es algo complicado...

— ¿Has Sabido donde está todo este tiempo y no me has dicho nada? Sabiendo que necesito hablar con él y que lo extraño y estoy arrepentido — Su tono se volvió dramático, y hasta le gritó un poco, Tatsuya se puso algo nervioso por Atsumi que no estaba acostumbrado a verlos discutir. 

—Atsumi, ve a ver tus caricaturas, llamaremos a Shun e iremos hoy. — El chiquillo obedeció su tío, solo quería ver a Aka-chin de nuevo.

Tatsuya esperó hasta que el niño desaprecio de la vista de ambos para comenzar a hablar.

—Mira, él es el jefe de Shun y me pidió como condición para poder visitarlo que no te dijera nada, y pues, eres mi amigo, pero debo hacerme cargo de mi hijo, no tuve opción.

—Pero es Aka-chin, Muro-chin, sabes lo roto que tengo el corazón por todas las cosas que le hice.

—Debes entender que él no quiere saber de ti, lo lastimaste además no necesita problemas, tiene 8 meses de embarazo riesgoso.

— ¡NO!….NO Aka-chin esta embarazo de otro. — Murasakibara volvió a alterarse golpeando la mesa con fuerza.  
— ¡A ver bastardo egoísta!, ¿Acaso crees que eres el único con derecho a rehacer su vida? Te casaste y tuviste un hijo y encima te jodes porque Akashi esta embarazado de alguien que no eres tú, en serio Atsushi que edad tienes ¿Cinco? Porque hasta Atsumi tiene más criterio que tú. —Murasakibara le tenía respeto a Himuro enojado, por lo que solo se limitó a mirar al piso.

—Pero, pero han pasado seis años, solo quiero verlo, lo amo.

—Ya te dije mis razones para ocultarle la verdad, no dejaré que lo molestes hasta que tenga a su hijo y este sano y salvo y si te atreves a fastidiarlo aunque sea un poco voy a golpearte tanto que ni tu hijo te reconocerá.

Ese fue final de la conversación, Murasakibara estaba cabreado, quería hacer uno de sus berrinches, pero con su hijito ahí no era una buena idea.

Himuro se levantó y fue por Atsumi, lo llevaría a ver a Seijuro.

El pelilila sintió celos de su pequeño porque él si podía ver y estar con Aka-chin.

En eso estaba con una ira enorme de sólo pensar que su amor esperaba un hijo de otro, cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Murasakibara, buenas noticias, tenemos el caso ganado, Atsumi se queda contigo. —Toda la odiosidad se le pasó en ese momento, Nijimura era excelente, le agradeció prometiéndole con su vida que cuidaría bien del niño. 

—Bueno hay otra persona a la que debes dar gracias, lo sabrás en su momento. —Y colgó dejando al otro desconcertado. 

///////////

Días después.

Akashi se despertó de buen humor, le dio el día libre a sus dos empleados, a quienes no les pareció una buena idea dejarlo solo, pero este insistió mucho en que necesitaba tiempo en soledad.

Izuki se fue a pasar el día con Himuro, las cosas entre ellos iban cada vez mejor, aunque seguían siendo “un par de desconocidos con un hijo en común” Kasamatsu fue a visitar a su familia, desde el día en que a Akashi se le había ocurrido a meter a los de la GoM en su hogar, Kise iba seguido con la excusa de visitar al dueño de casa, verlo le hacía mal y le descomponía los días.

Seijuro se levantó de la cama, el bebé estaba muy grande y faltaban dos semanas para la operación programada, necesitaba ese momento de paz y tranquilidad, prometió a los chicos que llamaría si algo sucedía, extrañaba la armonía del silencio, siempre había sido un alma solitaria por lo que verse rodeado de tantas personas le sacaba de su zona de confort.

Se sirvió uno de los ricos pasteles que Shun había dejado y caminó por toda la casa descalzo, era bueno estar solo, sintió al bebé moverse bruscamente.

—Oye, oye tranquilo, ¿Pasa algo? no te pongas así, no ahora que estamos solos ¿Sí?

Respiró profundo, lo mejor era irse a su cuarto y quedarse tranquilo, se devolvió, con tan mala suerte hizo un mal movimiento que lo llevó al suelo, le dolió mucho, maldijo entre dientes mientras intentaba levantarse, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte, no había ningún teléfono cerca, maldita la hora que compró un departamento tan enorme.

De pronto sintió como tocaban la puerta de manera suave y con duda, se arrastró un poco hacia la entrada, tenía demasiado dolor, parece que su hijo quería nacer o algo muy malo le estaba pasando.

— ¡Seas quien seas necesito ayuda urgente, por favor! — Gritó lo mas fuerte pudo, la persona detrás de la puerta pareció entenderlo, escuchó como intentaba derribarla, los fuertes golpes, el dolor se hacía insoportable, si no lo atendían pronto tanto él como el bebé terminarían muertos.

Finalmente cedió la entrada.

— ¡Aka-chin, Aka-chin! —Seijuro pensó que se moría y que el último recuerdo era la dulce voz de aquel hombre que todavía amaba.

Murasakibara sabía que Akashi estaría solo ese día, porque escuchó a Izuki comentarlo también oyó que Aka-chin no tenía novio, y como había seguido varias veces a Himuro y Shun ya sabía donde vivía, por eso decidió ir a conversar con él y aclarar las cosas, aunque significara que Muro-chin lo moliera a golpes por desobedecerlo, el destino lo había puesto ahí, para salvarle la vida.

Lo cargó y lo llevó a su auto, debía darse prisa y llevarlo a un hospital, Seijuro estaba inconsciente… lo colocó en la parte de atrás y a toda velocidad se dirigió a la clínica más cercana.

El pelirrojo despertó por el horrible dolor de su parte baja, pensó que había muerto pero se vio en un auto desconocido con un tipo que conocía muy bien.   
— ¿Atsushi?

—No hables Aka-chin ya casi estamos.

— ¿Como me encontraste? Auch…

—No hables Aka-chin ya vamos a llegar.

—Dímelo Atsushi.

—Bueno, digamos que fue suerte, no la verdad es que seguí a Zuki-chin un día, él siempre va a mi pastelería a comprar, yo quería verte, hablar contigo, pedirte perdón. 

—Auchhh,…. — le hubiera gustado decir algo más, pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

Llegaron por fin, Murasakibara entró corriendo con Seijuro en brazos, en seguida las enfermeras trajeron una camilla y lo ingresaron, se miró las manos manchadas de sangre, estaba muy asustado, ¿Aka-chin iba a morir? justo ahora que lo había encontrado y se había armado de valor para pedirle perdón.

Llamó de inmediato a Himuro ya que supuso estaría con Izuki y le contó lo ocurrido.

 

—Dime que no tuviste nada que ver con lo que le pasó.

—Nooo Muro-chin, yo lo salvé, lo juro, se cayó.

—Ok, tranquilo voy enseguida.

///////////

Akashi sentía que la vida se le iba, dolía demasiado, lo llevaron a pabellón, el médico dijo que lo operarían de urgencia, se encontraba aterrado, cuando le colocaron la anestesia y lo durmieron, no supo si iba a volver a despertar, fue curioso, lo último que recordó fue la sonrisa cálida de Murasakibara y un dulce “Aka-chin lo siento” que salía de sus labios.

///////////  
Izuki llamó de inmediato a Kasamatsu, sabía que no debía dejar solo Akashi, se sentía terriblemente culpable, Himuro lo condujo rápidamente hasta la clínica, este estaba doblemente preocupado porque conocía a Murasakibara, Atsumi estaba con ellos, ya que Atsushi se los había encargado con la excusa de su trabajo, estaba algo inquieto al ver el raro comportamiento de sus tíos, pero no comprendía bien la situación.

Al llegar a la clínica se encontraron al ex Yosen llorando como un niño pequeño, no le habían dado ningún tipo de información, fue Tatsuya quien tuvo que controlar a Murasakibara para que se calmara y no fuese a asustar a Atsumi.

Izuki consultó sobre el estado de Akashi, solo le dijeron que estaba en pleno procedimiento y les avisarían, aunque estaba algo delicado.

Kasamatsu llegó lamentándose su falta de criterio, al igual que Izuki se sentía conmocionado y culpable, si algo malo le ocurría a Akashi o a su bebé no se lo perdonarían jamás.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tediosas, Atsumi dormía en los brazos de Yukio, Atsushi no era capaz de sostenerlo por el temblor de su cuerpo, Izuki se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas mientras era abrazado por Himuro que se mantenía alerta, Midorima y los demás milagros llegaron, también Masaomi Akashi y Nijimura, de la sala salió uno de los médicos.

— ¿Familiares de Seijuro Akashi?

—Aquí. 

—Todo está bien, él y su bebé se encuentran estables, pero necesitan descansar, les avisaremos en cuanto puedan pasar a verlo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, ya pronto podrían conocer al nuevo integrante, el pequeño milagro.

Murasakibara lloró de felicidad, tenía esperanza, le pediría perdón a la cara, Masaomi lo miró con rencor, no lo culpaba, había lastimado a su hijo.

///////////

Al abrir los ojos ya no sentía dolor, el gran bulto en su vientre había desaparecido, de inmediato llamó a una enfermera, necesitaba saber de su hijo.

—Como esta mi bebé.

— Se lo traeremos enseguida, por favor no se altere, todo está bien.

Esperó impaciente algo más calmado, le sobrevino el dolor, tenía los brazos con agujas conectados a suero y sangre.

El doctor le dijo que estaba bien, que fue complicado por la pérdida de sangre, pero que con descanso y vitaminas pronto se recuperaría, el pequeño llegó tres semanas antes de lo esperado, pero su peso y talla eran adecuados, también le informó que sus amigos y familia estaban afuera esperando para verlo.

Seijuro recordó que fue Atsushi quien lo había encontrado, debía agradecerle.

///////

Murasakibara se disculpó con Masaomi, en un acto que dejó atónitos a todos los presentes, el señor Akashi solo le respondió que ese era asunto de su hijo, pero que si quería volver a intentar algo con él tendría que hacer mucho merito para ganarse su confianza.

Al rato el médico les indicó que podían pasar de uno, obviamente el primero fue el padre de Akashi. 

—Seijuro, fuiste un irresponsable, ya me encargue de reprender a tu personal.

—Padre fue decisión mía, no debiste decirles nada, ellos sólo me obedecieron.

El rostro de reproche de aquel hombre suavizó su expresión al ver a aquella pequeña criatura.

—Por lo menos se parece a ti. —Seijuro sonrío al ver esa faceta tan desconocida de su padre.

Luego entraron de uno en uno los amigos de la GOM todos coincidieron en que era un niño muy guapo y que esperaban no heredara el carácter de él, Murasakibara prefirió quedar de los últimos.

Mientras esperaba fuera junto a su pequeño hijo pensó en si sería o no una buena idea alterar a Akashi de esa manera.  
Cuando Kasamatsu salió, respiró hondo, supo que había llegado su turno, dejó a Atsumi con sus amigos y se preparó mentalmente para afrontar como un verdadero hombre la situación.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Atsushi, muchas gracias por ayudarnos. — Sonrío el pelirrojo cosa que desarmó por completo el semblante serio que intentaba mantener.

—No…no es nada, lo siento, sé que no querías que me enterara que estabas de vuelta aún debes tener mucho rencor hacia mi persona.

—No Atsushi no es rencor lo que siento, tenía miedo. — Murasakibara no lo comprendió.

— ¿De… de mi?

—Miedo de que lo que sentía por ti.

—Aka-chin, yo fui un estúpido, yo te abandoné y me casé, cuando me di cuenta que todavía te amaba ya era tarde, ya tenía un hijo y una esposa loca, fui tan tonto, te perdí y me he arrepentido todo este tiempo, te juro que no sé que me ocurrió, pero no ha pasado un solo día que no piense en ti Aka-chin.

Seijuro no supo bien que creer, todo ese tiempo creyó en que Atsushi ni se acordaba de él, pero ahora le decía que “todavía lo amaba” el también lo quería pero… 

—Yo te disculpó, es momento de dar vuelta la página, ambos tenemos hijos y somos maduros, yo actué de mala manera al ocultarte mi regreso, te mentiría si te dijera que ya he olvidado todo lo que siento por ti, pero no puedo confiar tan fácil en quien me mintió, me sentí muy utilizado y dejado de lado.

—No Aka-chin por favor, te lo juro, no volveré a fallar.  
—Podemos intentar recuperar nuestra amistad, pero sobre nuestros sentimientos ya veremos…

—Te he pensado cada día, te juro que no descansaré hasta recuperarte.

—Inténtalo, creo que mi papá fue bien claro contigo, debes demostrar con hechos y acciones, además ahora esta él. — Lo dijo por el pequeño que dormía ajeno a todo.

—Está muy bonito, tan bonito como tú, déjame estar con ustedes…

En eso Atsumi entró a la habitación.

— ¡Wow Aka-chin ya no tiene el bebé en su pancita!

—No, el bebé ya salió y está muy feliz de conocerte. —Atsumi se acercó con cuidado para mirarlo de cerca.

—Aka-chin, gracias, Niji-chin me dijo que tú le pediste que me ayudaras, por eso pude quedarme con Atsu-chin.

—Oh, le dije que era un secreto.

—Después de todo lo que te hice me ayudaste.

—Tu hijo es hermoso, quería que fuera feliz, quería que tú fueras feliz Atsushi…

Murasakibara haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo. Por estar a su lado y ser digno de su confianza, amaría a ese bebé como si fuese suyo, si tan solo le diera la oportunidad…

///////////

Y la oportunidad llegó poco después, las visitas de Murasakibara se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, Yukio tenía el doble de trabajo porque Izuki ya no podía trabajar en el estado que se encontraba, pero Seijuro había insistido en que siguiera viviendo en su casa pese a que Himuro le había ofrecido su hogar para esperar el nacimiento del bebé, pero Shun rechazó la oferta, no deseaba dejar a Seijuro, no con todo los cambios que estaban ocurriendo.

Una de esas tardes donde el pelirrojo disfrutaba de la tranquilidad, Murasakibara llegó a visitarlos junto con Atsumi, Seiji dormía profundamente, el pequeño bebé de un mes y medio no era nada problemático y permitía al pelirrojo trabajar desde su casa tal y como antes.

Izuki abrió la puerta siendo de inmediato saludado por Atsumi, este corrió donde Yukio para después pasarse al cuarto de Akashi.

Murasakibara traía un delicioso presente.

—Vaya Atsushi, me gustan mucho esos pastelillos, Shun siempre los compraba.

—Aka-chin estos son de mi pastelería, los hago yo.

Seijuro entendió muchas cosas, ese nostálgico sabor, indirectamente hasta se había enviciado con algo que tenía que ver con Atsushi, era gracioso hasta cierto punto.

Pasaron una agradable tarde conversando mientras Atsumi jugaba con Yukio e Izuki, de pronto una pequeña miga de pastelillos quedó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, Atsushi se acercó y se la quitó, si, era un cliché muy malo, pero era ahora o nunca, de sorpresa le robó un beso, un beso dulce como los de antes, Seijuro correspondió, con ganas mientras Atsumi observaba con curiosidad la escena, cuando acabó ambos parecían unos adolescentes de 15 años.

—Aka chin yo… yo no me rendiré.

—No lo dudo Atsushi, pero sigue siendo pronto.  
Murasakibara le tomó la mano, seguiría trabajando duro. 

Al menos el primer paso estaba dado.


End file.
